Ganodias
Ganodias is an upgraded, blue tainted version of Kanogias. His wrecking ball appears to be more spiky, and the "castle" atop his head seems to have a balcony now. He has massive gears on his back too. Ganodias is also the semi-final boss in the storyline, or tri-final if you count Zuttankarmen. Ganodias is also the last boss inside the ruins, and is the semi-final upgraded boss. It drops the Earthquake Miracle at Level 3 in Patapon 2. Ganodias usually drops Level 1- 4 Alloys, but Demon Ores are uncommon. To unlock Ganodias in Patapon 2, you must beat Zugagang at least three times and collect the Soft Lithograph. Missions Patapon 2 *Living Fortress Ganodias- Ganodias is an optional boss. He drops Earthquake Juju at Level 3. *Ganodias Battle Egg- Ganodias can be fought for masks and Komupon. Patapon 3 *Mobile Biofortress Ganodias- Ganodias replaces the Archfiend of Justice in the Castle of Justice. Attacks Cannon Energy Fire The four small cannons on Ganodias' front and some on top wave around as it leans forward. The boss then fires a barrage of shots in front of it, dealing moderate-major damage that can cause your Patapons to ignite. The DonDon song will dodge this attack with little difficulty, but if melee units like Robopons and Tatepons are right next to the boss, then the PonPata song is recommended, since this move can hit them if they jump too close to the cannons. The DonChaka song can be put to use if any of your army has ignited. Iron Mace Ball Swing Ganodias signals this move by leaning forward and swing his mace back and forth. The subsequent attack does major damage. The PonPata song is extremely recommended, as multiple Mace Swings can put your army in a weak state, even with the ChakaChaka song. Super Bombs (Freeze/Sleep) Leaning backwards and opening its mouth, Ganodias spits out a skull-marked bomb on the ground. The bomb later explodes, doing moderate-major damage that can inflict Ignite, Freeze, or Sleep status effects to your Patapons. The PonPata or DonDon songs can avoid this simple attack, but be sure to compensate for the bomb's lag time! Ganodias' bombs take two measures to detonate compared to Kanogias' single-measure bombs, so start up the evasion when the fuse is almost burned away, rather than when Ganodias first spits it out. Kanogias' bombs are faster to explode than Ganodias. Ultimate Destruction Cannon Opening its top, Ganodias deploys a truly massive cannon. Pointing it at the ground, it fires an immensely powerful shot that even makes the background flash white and instantly kills any grounded Patapon, including Hatapon. The DonDon song is the only way to dodge; without it or a Tatepon hero, death is unavoidable. However, the Cannon is weakened in Patapon 3 and now deals heavy damage as opposed to being an instant kill. This attack is used more commonly by Ganodias. Rage In Patapon 3, when Ganodias health goes below half, he goes in Rage. The player will recognize it when Ganodias starts to vibrate wildly then fall to the ground. In Rage, the boss attacks without any preparations, making it more dangerous. Trivia *Kanogias and Ganodias have what looks like a Karmen mask near the top of their heads, showing the fact Kanogias and Ganodias are in control by the Karmen. *If Ganodias is significantly damaged from above, the three structures above its head will break one by one, reducing the chances of him using his small cannons, or his Ultimate Destruction Cannon. *If the three structures on its head are broken, more damage will cause the machinery on its back to break. However, this does not affect his movement or attacks. *In Patapon 2, the Ultimate Destruction Cannon will instantly kill all Patapons and fail the mission regardless of defence and resistances. But in Patapon 3, you can still survive with a stronger Uberhero (e.g. Tondenga). *In Patapon 3, Ganodias' knockback state is shorter. *Despite looking like a structure type enemy like a golem , whom takes extra damage from strike and crush damage and takes less from stab , he is suprisingly not just like the gaeens. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Bosses Category:Mechanical Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Karmen